


Period Woes

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 16:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19299865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: Anonymous. Could you pretty please maybe do a fluffy Gabriel X Reader where his girlfriend is pmsing and has cramps and he’s just really loving and cuddly or something to try to help? Thank you! xx





	Period Woes

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Anonymous. Could you pretty please maybe do a fluffy Gabriel X Reader where his girlfriend is pmsing and has cramps and he’s just really loving and cuddly or something to try to help? Thank you! xx

It was official. You were dying. That’s all there was to it. Your insides felt like they were being ripped out, and nothing you did could make it stop. Your head was pounding, which made you cry, but the crying made your headache worse. It was a vicious cyle. On top of that, your muscles ached.

Good  _Lord_ how you hated your period.

As of now, you were curled up on your apartment couch in pain. Anything you could need was in reach of said position- soda, water, snacks, the remote, Midol, and some books. Moving just made it worse, so you attempted to stay as still as possible.

Your boyfriend, Gabriel, was off on some thing with Cas, so you didn’t want to bother him. He’d be back sooner or later, but until then, you would just suffer. Closing your eyes, you groaned. Why the hell didn’t men get this? All they got was a voice that changed, and some hair. The voice thing stops, and growing hair isn’t painful.

You made a note to kick God in the nuts should you ever see him.

Sighing, you grabbed a water and a couple Midol to hopefully ease some of the discomfort. Gulping them down, you put the water down and let your head hit the pillow again. You had no idea what was on television. You stopped paying attention ages ago.

“Hey, sugar! I’m home!” You instantly got a weak smile when you heard that voice. “Where’s my sweet cheeks?” He asked as he walked from your bedroom to the living room. “You okay?” His smile fell as he saw you, instantly worried.

You glared at him. “I’m on my period.”

Gabriel winced. He knew that was never a fun time for you. But, you were stubborn as all hell and refused to let him take the pain away. No, you’d rather gripe, groan, and curse God. At first he hated that, but now knew it was just a way to vent. “Anything I can do?” He asked gently.

“Make it so I don’t get these damn periods anymore?” You joked.

“I  _could_ , but then we’d have an annoying popup running around for the next eighteen years.” He smiled as you chuckled. “There’s my girl. But, no,  _seriously_ , what would you like?”

You sat up, scrunching your nose. “Hold me?” You asked, looking up at him.

Gabriel nodded, kicking off his shoes. “ _Anything_.” He laid at an angle on the couch and you got as close to him as you could. Once you were comfortable, he started running his fingers through your hair.

“Gabe?” You mumbled into his chest.

“Hm?”

“…I want chocolate.” You whined. He chuckled, making you shake slightly against him. You didn’t mind, you loved his laugh. The next thing you knew, he was holding a chocolate bar in front of you. “Thank you.” You said as you took it. His hand went from running through your hair, to rubbing your lower back. You moaned, closing your eyes. “That is such a big help.” You told him, grateful that he showed up when he did. The more he rubbed, the heavier your eyes got. You hadn’t slept well the night before because of the cramps. So, you were tired.

Gabriel smiled at you when he realized that you were sleeping. He kissed the top of your head and took your chocolate bar. Snapping his fingers, the two of you were moved into your bedroom. Gabriel held you close to his chest, his hand still moving on your lower back. His eyes shot to the picture on your side of the bed. It was the two of you at a water park the year before. He was laughing while you were busy getting a bucket of water dumped on you. You said it was your favorite because he looked so happy.

It was his favorite because that was the day he realized he loved you.


End file.
